prisoner in white
by oneiroitane
Summary: Catching Red John has been Jane's life goal for years. They say you reap what you sow. All the pain, all the sacrifices he had to make, all the time he spent and all the doors he had to open have finally paid off, and in the present day, he can enjoy the fruits of his labor.


_I stand beside the lake with my eyes closed and I take a deep breath. The sun warms my face and I smile a little. After a few moments, I open my eyes and hear the door of the airstream closing. I feel so happy and scared at the same time. I turn around and I see her. She is beautiful in her wedding dress. I still can't believe how lucky I am. After all these years of pursuing my revenge and after everything I did to her, she is here. She is mine. She smiles at me sweet and her eyes show all her love, affection and kindness she feels for me. She comes to my side and I can't stop staring at her. I take some steps and we stop to face each other._

 _"Hey you," she says with a smile._

 _"Hey, WOW," I say speechless. "Well, no matter what happens, from this point on, we have to promise each other that we will always look on the bright side."_

 _"I promise," She says, looking straight in my eyes._

 _I walk at her and she holds me hand. I smile at her and say "me too." We walk together and go in the cabin. We must be the only people who have to arrest a serial killer in their wedding day, and get married afterwards. Inside, I take her to the back and I give her a gun. I release my grip only when I hear Cho yelling "Freeze. Drop the gun!" I can't risk losing her now. I'm so afraid about her job but this is something I will have to learn living with._

 _I don't want to lose more time so I take the gun from her hands and throw it to Abbott. I give her the flowers and, with my hand in her waist, I push her to follow me. She takes the flowers without looking at me, and says "See how much better things turn out when you're honest with me? Let's do it." I smile a little at her comment but I don't say anything._

 _After a while we stand in front of our friend and family and we said our vows. She speaks first._

 _"Patrick, if someone told me a decade ago that today I would marry you, I would never believe him. But seriously, now you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my best friend, my partner in crime and the person who knows me and understands me completely. I love you with all my heart and I promise to honor you, to be your best friend and to make you as happy as possible." And she puts the ring in my left hand._

 _"Teresa, I know I hurt you in the past and I regret it all. I gave you a lot of excuses about my behavior and you forgave me every time but I will never forgive myself. I loved you and still love you with everything I have. You are the joy in my heart. The most pure and precious person for me. I remembered recently the first day I met you. I was a rag and you were the first person who saw through my walls and brought me back to life. I will always be grateful for it. I promise to never leave you or hurt you again, to be a good husband to you, to hold you in good and bad times and to love you until my last breath." And I take her hand and slip the ring in her ring finger._

 _The judge continues the ceremony and speaks. "Patrick, do you take Teresa to be your lawful, wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"_

 _"I sure do," I reply, looking at Lisbon who smiles back to me._

 _"And, you, Teresa, do you take Patrick to be your lawful, wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"_

 _"I do," she replies and I feel my heart burst with joy. "Then, by the power granted me by the state of Texas, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The judge says and I lift the veil and kiss her deeply. "Ladies and gentlemen, Patrick and Teresa." Our friends start cheering and clapping and we break the kiss, smiling to each other._

"Mr. Jane? Do you hear me?" A woman in white asks him softly. She looks at him with care and concern. She takes a big breath and leaves the room. The room is small, with a small window which looks to a garden. There's also an old iron bed with a table in front of it. Jane is lost in his mind as he sits on the bed.

"Did you see any reaction? Did he say anything?" A woman asked her. She wears white clothes like her, and a nurse hat.

"Nothing. It's such a pity. He seems so lonely. No one visits him. Not even his wife. He is so handsome."

"He isn't married. He was nuts, his wife and daughter were murdered years ago by a serial killer."

"Oh, that is so sad. That's why he calls her name in his sleep. Teresa was his wife or daughter?"

"None of them. She was his boss and friend."

"She's dead? Is that why she hasn't visited him? What about the rest of his friends or coworkers? He must have some."

"Where did you live? It was all over the news."

"I came here a couple of months ago. I lived in London. Why? What happened to him?"

"He killed his friend Teresa. After his wife and daughter were murdered, he began searching for their killer. He wanted revenge. He started working in CBI, in the serious crime department and Teresa was the leader of the team. After years of failures he disappeared in Las Vegas. He faked a breakdown so that the killer would approach him. He wanted Patrick to join him. Creepy right?"

"Yeah… so, did it work?"

"Oh yes. Red John, that was his name, sent one of his assistants to speak with him. It was a woman named Lorelei. After he slept with her, she told him that he needed to prove his loyalty to Red John."

"Oh, my god. What did he do?"

"Red John asked him to kill his old boss, Teresa Lisbon, for him. And he did it."

"I don't understand. Why? He seemed to love her."

"Yes, but like his coworkers said, nothing was more important to him than catching the murderer."

"Did it work? Did he meet him?"

"Oh yeah. He met him and after a couple of weeks, he killed him and his assistant, Lorelei. After that, he lost his mind and was sent here. He can't believe Teresa is dead. He lives in a fake imaginary world. I don't think he will ever get back from this."

"Suck a terrible story. The poor man."

"Anyway, enough with him. We have more patients to visit. He deserves to be here, in my opinion. He is a cold murderer."

 **Author's note. I know it's not a jisbon story. I wanted to write a bad end about Jane. Thanks to my friend Lupineborn who helped me with this story. Please leave a review with your thoughts.**


End file.
